Raziel
Raziel (ラジーエル) is one of the Omni-king candidates and twin to her brother Raphael and grandchild to Da'at and the First Ophanim. She's also the Mistress of Secret who keep so many archive that contain so many wisdom and infinite of knowledge. Raziel is third ranks and secretive the fourth ranks as the Member of the Celestials was founder by Michael himself. Raziel is also an Omni-King Candidate and is a 'Future Omni-King' of the Newly-Created 22nd Multiverse. Raziel is also an Omni-Queen candidate. She is also one of the Omni-King Candidates alongside Shido Itsuka, Raphael, Thor, Hercules, Inti, Unmei, Divine, Gohan, Broly, Dogma, Sophia, Jiren and Vegeta. Raziel is a supporting protagonist of Dragonball: Next Future. Appearance and Personality: Raziel is an Angel with golden and white robe with cream colour hair with ruby eyes colour on her. Raziel is not as strong to compare with Michael and Gabriel, knowing she's Ophanim Ranks, the Third Ranks of the Archangel. She's also the First Ophanim, before she given to her cousin Akari that her brother agree that one day she will inherit as the Next Ophanim, but Harmony God advise them, but two of them can outrank them, from their personal behaviour that Akari will inherit the Next Ophanim. Raziel is the twin and youngest of the two. Raziel did taught the Angel about Keeper of Secret and Angel of Mysterious, knowing she taught them everything from her information detail. She did fought against in the Chaos War, knowing Lucifer's Betrayal and yet she heard story that her brother betrayal and she's refuse to believe that her brother betrayal, knowing the answer is still have to wait knowing her brother is capable. Powers and Abilities As a Omni-King candidate, Raziel is said to be one of the most powerful angels in existence and is also infinitely more powerful than all of the gods and goddesses in existence, including that of the Harmony Gods. It is also stated that she is almost as powerful as her twin brother Raphael who is said to be comparable to Shido in his Omni-Powered Super Saiyan 6 form. His power level is about 120,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Absolute Strength: As a Omni-King candidate, Raziel possessed incredible levels of strength that surpasses even all the gods from her multiverse, but rivals that of Omni-Kings. Raziel is said to be stronger than her brother Raphael Absolute Speed: As a Omni-King candidate, Raziel could run at extremely fast-speeds that can even surpass universal-levels. Raziel is faster than her brother Raphael Ultimate Invincibility: '''As a Omni-King candidate, Raphael is invincible in many different aspects whose power allows her to rule as the Omni-King of the Ophanims unopposed and cannot be defeated by anyone from the Arch-Angels. However, Raziel is not unbeatable as Goku has the power to easily defeat him in combat. '''Ultimate Indestructibility: '''As a Omni-King candidate, Raziel has no physical, spiritual or mental weaknesses, giving him immunity to everything harmful, essentially making her indestructible. However the only person that can defeat her is Goku. '''Multiverse Destruction: '''As a Omni-King candidate, Raziel can destroy an entire multiverse and everything in it. '''Multiverse Manipulation: As a Omni-King candidate, Raziel can manipulate the entire multiverse and everything within. Multiverse Recreation: '''As a Omni-King candidate, Raziel can recreate the multiverse from its beginning state in any way he wish. He can reform the multiverse by inducing a new Big Bang Event altered according to he wishes and even recreate a multiverse that was originally destroyed. '''Absolute Wisdom: As a Omni-King candidate, Raziel's intellectual faculties transcend virtually all other sentient beings in the universe. Raziel's wisdom is said to surpass even that of Anthena's. Absolute Hearing: Raziel is not limited to just the average range of enhanced hearing. She can hear everything that goes on in the world, or the entire galaxy, the entire universe and even the entire multiverse. Nigh-Omnipotence: As a Omni-King candidate, Raziel wields almost supreme power in every aspect but does have some form of limitation/weakness that limits her own power and prevents her from achieving true omnipotence. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight - The ability to take flight with ki. * Instantaneous Movement - Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Raziel can transport anywhere within and even outside a multiverse. Raziel is one of the most powerful practitioners of this technique. Physical-Based Techniques * I Won't Let You - Raziel uses Pressure Point Attacks to render her opponents unconscious. * Mastery of Self-Movement - Raziel's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without her having to acknowledge it. Her immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of a energy wave. Raziel's Ki-Blast is strong enough to destroy a universe and even a multiverse. * Erase - The ability to destroy anything with twin charged blue balls of energy, this includes immortal beings. * Rewrite - Raziel uses this technique to create anything and everything in the 13th Multiverse. * Sphere of the Sun -''' Raziel creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres in her hands and brings them above her head to create one single energy sphere resembling the brighter version of the Sun, which she throws at her opponent. * '''Requiem of Destruction - Raziel creates an energy sphere around the opponent, forming a dome of energy which then explodes, damaging the opponent. Transformations True Power Raziel achieved this form, after mastering her true power within him. Raziel's appearance is still the same as his base form, but has gained a fiery aura and is now surrounded by a red sparkling aura, similar to that of the True Ultra Instinct form. This is Raziel at her maximum power. Her power level in this form is about 1,200,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Ultra Instinct Raziel achieved this form, after training with her brother Raphael. Raziel's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without her having to acknowledge it. Her immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. Her power level in this form is about 6,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. True Ultra Instinct Raziel achieved this form, after mastering the Ultra Instinct transformation. While utilizing the mastered Ultra Instinct form, Raziel became able to subconsciously unlock the full potential of her offensive and defensive might. Similar to that of Goku, Shido and Vegeta, Raphael gains a complex silver and red aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles. Her power level in this form is about 30,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Alpha/Omega Ultra Instinct Raziel achieved this form, after mastering the True Ultra Instinct transformation and training with Michael and Raphael. Raziel has reached a further level that is far beyond Ultra Instinct in which Lucifer names it the Alpha Branch. But Raziel is stated to have reached the Omega Level, but is still infinitely more powerful than ever. Her power level in this form is about 88,500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationship: Raphael and Raziel: They're brother and sister, they're fight, they'd never shout nor fight back, knowing their close siblings. Zadkiel and Raziel: Raziel love playing game with Zadkiel, knowing she spend so much time to play Dominion's Games, knowing she's well earn enjoy it. Michael and Raziel: Two of them are very close sibling, knowing both of them can't argue with them. Metatron and Raziel: Same as Michael. Shukumei and Raziel: Two of them are cousin, knowing they talk about so many detail and understand God's Secret, knowing Shukumei is one of the Harmony God, second ranks Akari and Raziel: Two of them are cousin and yet she have no choice to said to her to become the next line of Ophanim, but Akari said to her, that Harmony God is what she's becoming, knowing her duties is too protect her Master - Metatron with all her life. Knowing the Ophanim will have to wait, once the made is done. Category:Characters Category:Omni-King Category:Protagonists Category:Angels Category:Humans